


Gothic Romance

by Lempo Soi (Lemposoi)



Category: Anne of Green Gables - Montgomery
Genre: 1000-3000 words, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Knifeplay, Roleplay, challenge: kink_bingo, over 1000 words, shackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-09
Updated: 2009-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemposoi/pseuds/Lempo%20Soi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne and Diana play out a scenario between a damsel and a villain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gothic Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Underaged characters in a sexual situation (about sixteen/seventeen), fluff (it's that kinda series).  
> I'm assuming this takes place somewhere around Anne of Avonlea.

Anne stood shivering in the old stained nightgown Marilla had bid her throw away, her wrists already chafing against the shackles and her bare feet stung by the pebbles littering the shed's floor. She kept her eyes locked on Diana. Even in the dark of the shed she looked beautiful, her head framed by a stream of golden sunlight. Just looking at her and remembering what was to come next made Anne's chill turn into a shiver of excitement.

The shed had been out of use since the field it had belonged to had been built over with Avonlea, leaving it behind a tall fence and well out of sight from the road. They were close enough to the road to hear a carriage roll by. Anne had bolted the door, just to be safe, but they would have to be quiet nonetheless. To be discovered would be the end of everything.

She'd found the shackles at the back of the shed the first time she'd come in exploring. They were simply the most romantic thing she'd ever seen, and Diana had agreed. They'd already come up with several reasons why they might have been left rusting there. Anne's favourite was that an escaped prisoner had hid out here in the shed and picked the locks before continuing his desperate flight.

By now the locks had rusted shut, but Anne had found to her delight that she could slip her thin wrists in and out of them without much trouble.

She'd offered to let Diana be the damsel in distress but had been secretly pleased when Diana had said she was too afraid her thicker wrists would not get out of the shackles. As Anne also had had a nightgown they could soil, the decision had been easy.

Anne clutched the chains that bound the shackles together above her head, pleased to hear them clink. It was just exactly like a novel. "Spare me, noble Umberto," she said in her breathiest voice. "I beg you, if there is a kind bone in your body, for my love's sake if not for mine!"

She could hear Diana draw breath. Diana's shadow moved, her shoulders relaxed. "It is for the sake of your love I do this," Diana said, words Anne had suggested earlier, affecting a low, menacing voice. She raised her hand and light glinted of a piece of metal. Anne's breath caught in her throat.

It was a whittling knife, but they had decided that it was, for the purposes of this afternoon, an Oriental dagger.

"If Roberto had not crossed me, you would not be in peril," Diana continued. "Hate your love, not me."

Anne's heart raced. As Diana approached, she pressed back against the pole she was chained to, her skin tingling with anticipation.

Diana's face was still lost in shadow, but she could see the glimmer of her eyes and the outline of one cheek, and as she lifted the knife a reflection showed her mouth slightly parted, pretty pink lips almost close enough to kiss.

The knife touched Anne's face. The blade was cool and sharp. The sensation of it shot through Anne's body.

Diana pulled the knife down, on its side, sharp but not yet drawing blood.

"Your face won't be so pretty when I'm through with you," Diana said, her voice hoarse.

The knife travelled down the side of Anne's neck, along it's curve, along her clavicle, and caught at the neck of the nightgown. One forceful tug and the fabric severed, a long ragged cut opening the gown down to Anne's waist. Diana slipped a hand through the rip she'd made and rested her cool palm against Anne's breast.

Beneath the gown Anne's skin was on fire and between her legs moisture was already gathering. Diana's breathing was heavy as well as she drew her fingers around the mound of Anne's breast, circling the nipple, then catching the breast in her hand and squeezing. Anne moaned and pulled at the restraints. It was almost too much. "P-please," was all she managed.

Diana slowly hooked the tip of the knife on a wrinkle in the fabric of the nightgown's sleeve and flicked her wrist. The fabric severed. "No," she whispered, and found another wrinkle.

Another ten minutes found Anne hanging almost all her weight on the shackles, her nightgown reduced to ragged strips, moisture running sticky down her thighs.

The knife clattered on the floor. Diana stepped up and grabbed Anne's head, hard, and pulled it against hers in a kiss that was almost more teeth than lips.

"You know what happens now, don't you?" she said, her voice almost as ragged as Anne's gown.

"Please." Anne could not remember her role enough to beg for Diana to stop, so that one word would have to do. She didn't _want_ her to stop!

Diana kicked her legs apart and snuggled up between them. _We're going to soil her dress_, Anne thought in sudden panic, but then Diana's fingers found her wet cunny and Anne couldn't muster up concern even for that any more. "Oh, oh!" she cried, biting her lip to keep from adding 'Diana'. Diana shoved her fingers up Anne, hard, and then again, and again. Anne squirmed and bucked up against her, hot as a flame, bursting, flooding.

She muffled her scream into Diana's hair.

*

Diana stood in the speckled sunlight under the oak tree that spread its branches over the shed, rubbing a strip of ripped nightgown on the wet stain on her dress.

"I am so sorry," said Anne for the second time. She was back in her clothes. Their fabrics felt odd and chafing against her sweat-moist and sensitive skin.

"Don't be," Diana said once more. "It's my fault too. Next time I should just wear something else, something throw-away, or just be naked myself, too."

At that, Anne felt such a shiver of anticipation she simply could not keep it in. She whooped, bounced on Diana and twirled her around. She set her down giggling and laid a single kiss on her lips. "I would love that," she whispered.


End file.
